What is this Feeling?
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Based off the Broadway show "Wicked", and in response to my "Sandreline's Musical Challenge". What would happen if Kagome and Kikyo had to room together, and Sesshomaru was not happy about it? I hope you enjoy!


**What is this Feeling?**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! This idea popped into my head while I was listening to the "Wicked" soundtrack, and I just **had **to make it a one-shot!

It is very short, and very crappily written. I'm sorry, but it was an idea in my head that just wouldn't go away. I'm also hoping that after listening to the song a dozen times while writing this, the song will also leave.

**If you have never heard the song, you can YouTube it! It's "What is this Feeling" from the show "****Wicked****".**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own "InuYasha", it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own "Wicked", it belongs to Broadway and whoever wrote it.

Galinda will be performed by Kikyo.

Elphaba will be performed by Kagome.

InuYasha will play a small part as chorus.

**8888 WitF 8888**

_**Both: There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz…**_

"Kaede-sama, surely there has been some mistake!" Kagome insisted to her principal at Shikon University.

The older woman gave the younger one a sad, sympathetic glance. "I truly am sorry, Kagome. However, due to an error by Housing, we have no other option." Despite her motherly love for her student, her hands truly were tied.

"Please, if I must room with another person, surely there is someone else…" Kagome's blue eyes softened in plea. She had been promised her own room, and had already paid for a large single bedroom unit in the dorm rooms. It was for everyone's own good, really. Her powers were just too strong, and she was still learning how to control them. But now to be forced to room with Kikyo, of all people… it was terrible! Kagome's entire Black List of a social life was due to Kikyo – perfect, beautiful, high-of-herself Kikyo.

"Kikyo is a miko, like you. Therefore, she will not be harmed by the large aura of your powers." Kaede's voice grew slightly stern.

_**Both: There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…**_

_Kikyo: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe…_

_Kagome: Blonde._

"You are sure you do not wish for this Sesshomaru to intercede on your behalf?"

Kagome turned her head to look up at the tall and powerful demon. Sesshomaru truly was a sight to behold, and she was constantly questioning what she did to deserve just a handsome, powerful, and overall wonderful male like him. Giving her demon a small smile, she shook her head. "I am sure."

A silver eyebrow arched up as his golden eyes landed on her blue ones. "This Sesshomaru does not desire to see his intended suffer from being forced to room with a female such as her."

Kagome's smile brightened. "You have to remember that most people at this school worship Kikyo; she even has a fan club for crying out loud." The ebony haired woman sighed. "Even InuYasha got sucked in by her charm…"

"Hn," Sesshomaru agreed. "It is further proof that the half-breed is of little intelligence."

Kagome didn't even bother to correct him as she smiled. Sesshomaru always seemed to know just what to say.

_Kikyo: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_Kagome: I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you._

_Kikyo: My pulse is rushing._

_Kagome: My head is reeling._

_Kikyo: My face is flushing!_

_**Both: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes….. yes!**_

"Oh, it's you." Kikyo's voice spoke from the door to her – their – room.

"It's nice to see you to, Kikyo." Kagome's response make Sesshomaru proud: it sounded almost as bored as his normally did.

"Bastard." InuYasha's voice hissed at the sight of his older half-brother.

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru's reply was colder than ice.

"Well, this will be fun." Kagome's sarcasm followed.

"Look, if I am going to be stuck with the Loser as a roommate, then we are going to lay down some ground rules." Kikyo spoke up as her brown eyes narrowed and she placed a manicured hand on her hip.

_**Both: Loathing. Unadulterated loathing.**_

_Kikyo: For your face._

_Kagome: Your voice._

_Kikyo: Your clothing._

_**Both: Let's just say, I loathe it all! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl.**_

"And what will those be?" Kagome sighed as the two dogs in the room continued to growl softly at one another.

"Well," Kikyo began. "For starters, this is my side of the room. Since I won't be going any where near your side for fear that your freakiness is contagious, I expect you to refrain from coming near me and my belongings."

"InuYasha, it would be wise to restrain your whore from speaking ill of this Sesshomaru's intended." Sesshomaru warned.

"Don't you be trash talking my woman, Sesshomaru!" The half-demon snarled. "Kagome's the one with the crazy powers! It's not Kikyo's fault!"

_**Both: With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation: It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!**_

Kagome's blue eyes flamed at the words her former childhood best friend spoke about her, and she put the box that she had been carrying on the ground before placing her hands on her hips. "InuYasha, sit!"

BAM

"Look," Kagome began as she whirled on the irritated Kikyo. "I am not any happier about this situation than you are."

"As if," Kikyo muttered.

"Silence." Sesshomaru growled as he stood protectively beside his intended.

"But whether we like it or not, we are stuck together for the final semester until we graduate." Kagome continued as if she had not been interrupted.

**InuYasha:**_ Dear Galinda you are just too good! How do you stand, I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a tartar; we don't mean to show a bias but Galinda you're a martyr!_

_Kikyo: These things are sent to try us…_

**InuYasha:**_Poor Galinda forced to reside, with someone so distgustikified. We just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We share your loathing…_

The first day of classes for Kagome's final semester in her senior year of university went… well, terribly. She was no stranger to the student population of their elite and exclusive university to shun and sneer at her. She was, after all, the priestess with strange un-priestess like powers.

However, it would seem that Queen Kikyo had spread word that she was forced to room with the vile female, and now her peers seemed to be leading a war on her to avenge their 'poor, beloved Kikyo' as she suffered.

Blue eyes widened as she one more tripped over a foot that had appeared out of no where. Kagome felt herself falling and closed her eyes as she braced for the coming pain.

Only to be wrapped in strong arms and pulled against a familiar chest. Her eyes snapped open as she looked up to her savior, silver hair spilling over his chest. "Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed in loving gratitude.

"Miko," He addressed his intended with soft golden eyes, however a moment later they were turned to the senior male that had dared to harm his intended. The area around them quickly became empty; as much as they hated Kagome, they fear Sesshomaru even more.

"Thanks for saving me," She told her demon lover.

"You know this Sesshomaru protects what is his." He told her as he helped to right her back up. Once she was standing on her own feet once more, he placed a kiss on her lips. "You are sure you are alright?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Yup!"

Sesshomaru seemed to analyze her with his golden eyes for a moment before he gave a nod. "Then this Sesshomaru shall see you after class."

Kagome nodded. "I'll come over to your place and make dinner." Standing on tip-toe, she granted her Tai youkai a kiss on the cheek before she continued on her way.

The dog demon watched his intended continue down the hall and round the corner in to her classroom. Sure that nothing would happen to her there with the professor present, he went on his way. He would need to put a stop to the danger to his intended, and he would start with the male who tripped her.

_**Both: What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.**_

**InuYasha:**_We loathe it all!_

_**Both: Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes… ah, ah! Loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation! It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. **_

"So I hear that your big, tough demon lord is scaring everyone from harassing you." Kikyo's voice called out from her side of the large bedroom. The brown eyed miko was critically examining her nails as she painted them, continuously holding them up in the light for inspection.

Kagome looked up from her text book. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Kikyo feigned innocence. "It seems that after poor Shin _accidently _tripped you earlier today, Sesshomaru seemed to believe it was done on purpose, and gave poor Shin a punishment."

Kagome rolled her eyes. While she did not condone the usually harsh punishments her intended gave out, Kagome's patience was reaching its end. "I'll send flowers."

Kikyo glared over to the ebony haired woman before returning to her nails. "Humph. You think you are so wonderful, with your crazy powers and strong demon to defend you." Kikyo gave a small but sinister smile. "Careful, you wouldn't want anyone to think that you are simply Sesshomaru for protection. After all, he is too rich, powerful, and handsome to _really _fall for someone like you. Sesshomaru would be much better off with someone like _me._"

And there it is, Kagome thought as she literally heard her patience snap. Or maybe it was the slamming shut of her book as she stood up, but either way Kagome was done. "That's it!" Kagome shouted as her temper got a hold of her. Kikyo's eyes widened in fright as Kagome stood from her bed and took several steps towards the drama queen. It was very rare for Kagome to loose her temper; she had to keep it in check, because when she lost it, then she lost control over her powers. It's why their peers kept to the small things when they picked on her.

However, Kikyo knew that now she was in for it as Kagome's eyes glowed pink and her hair begin to whip around her. "I don't care what you say about me to other people to get them to hate be so much, because I know that it is all false. But the second that you begin to question my love to Sesshomaru, and then go and say that you would be better suited…well, that is where I draw a line!"

Kikyo crawled back on her bed till her back was against the wall. Kagome truly was frightening, especially when her powers flared around her. The massive aura was practically drowning Kikyo, and all she could do was nod.

However, that seemed to be enough to placate Kagome, because her temper dispersed along with her powers.

"Good." She responded before turning to go back to her bed and finish reading.

_**Both: And I will be loathing, for forever loathing, truly deeply loathing you…. My whole life long!**_

Kikyo continued to stare with wide eyes at her roommate, even after Kagome began to scribble down the answered to her essay questions. After a few moments, however, Kagome could no longer control the urge, and looked over at the brown-haired miko from the corner of her eyes. With a small smirk, she let out one word.

_Kagome: Boo!_

_Kikyo: Ahh!_

**8888 WitF 8888**

The end! I hope that you all liked it! Please feel free to leave a review.

Note: Do you think I should do a sequel for "Defying Gravity"?

I hope you all enjoyed it! Take care, and Happy New Year!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
